A Little Piece of Heaven
by AriannaJ
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire, but Edward did not change her. He left after New Moon but he never returned and Bella never had to save him. Bella finds them after 30 years and gets the answers she deserves. She brings a friend along , who has a very mysterious background. Things will come to the light, hearts will be broken as well mended. People will come around. There will be lemons.
1. Meeting Again

**Arianna POV**

I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to let her talk me into this. She really is set out on finding these people. I have heard of this coven before in passing maybe once or twice. I guess that's why I'm sitting in this tree stalking these people, while she goes out to hunt. As I sat in the tree I thought about maybe calling my family to check in. I could hear her running toward me, her emotions were all over the place, I didn't have emphatic powers, but I could just tell by the way she was breathing. I'm telepathic with out any shield being able to block me and I am a sponge. It's hard to explain but supposedly my telepathic powers help me absorb the powers of others. She came down to sit next to me on the branch in the tree. She was wearing a dark blue dress, black stockings and blue pumps. Her normally mid-back brown hair was pulled up into a nice sock bun. I on the other had on light washed jeans, brown flats and a brown navel top. My black hair hung in tight curls down my back, I looked into her honey brown eyes with my dark green ones.

"**Are you ready Ari?", she asked**

"**I guess as ready as I will ever become.", I said**

We both jumped down from the tree and walked up to the house, I know they could all hear my heartbeat, because I heard them all freeze. I could feel that someone was trying to read my mind, but I calmly pushed them out. I knocked on the door twice, before I heard anyone move. I thought about our surroundings, Maine seems like a nice state. They lived in Bedford, which was close to the water. They finally answered the door, The one with the blonde hair, he had nice honey eyes. He was lean but a little rounded at the waist.

"**Is that you Bella?", he asked**

He stood in front of us shocked , most of them were shocked. I searched for the one who was empathic. I zeroed in on his mind, I helped him focus the emotions in the room. He looked at me.

"_I can't read her emotions, why is that. Though she is helping me with controlling the emotions in the room.", he said_

I had three males, push behind the man who opened the door.

"**Carlisle I can't read her mind and from what I understand Jasper can't read her emotions. How do we know she isn't a threat.", he asked**

"**Edward , please, if she was any threat I don't think she would have knocked on the door.", Carlise said**

Bella stepped in front of me. With her hands up.

"**She really is no more of a threat than me. Edward you can't read my thoughts, either.", Bella said**

That's when he finally looked at her. He seemed shocked genuinely.

"**Bella, love, how did you become a vampire? When we left, you were supposed to stay human, to ****be safe.", Edward wondered**

"**Well, can we come in first?", Bella wondered**


	2. Getting back to Normal

**Bella POV**

I wanted to talk to everyone. So much has happened and I want to just get it off my chest. We all walk into the living room. Arianna stood in the door way between the kitchen and the living room. We sat down, on the different couches around the room. The only other person who wasn't sitting was Rosalie, I thought she would be more welcoming now that I was more like her, but I guess not. Carlisle, of course, was the first one to initiate the conversation.

"**So Bella , how did you become like us?", he asked**

"**Well, one night I was driving home from La Push, from an argument with Jacob. Then I saw someone standing in the middle of the road. I swerved around them, and hit a tree. I wasn't really hurt that badly and I rushed out to see if they were alright and why they were standing in the middle of the road. I got to the middle of the road and realized it was Laurent. He ran up to me and hit me over the head. When I woke up I was in some room with Victoria. She bit me and left me alone, when I woke up Ari, was sitting in a chair across from me. She told me that she had killed Victoria and Laurent.", I said**

The first one to move was Edward, he wrapped his arms around me and started dry sobbing. This was the first time I had every seen him so emotional like this. I really did miss him, I just didn't understand why he left. I put my hand up to push against him.

"**Edward , I have to ….no I need to know why you left me. You said you didn't love me , is that true?", I asked**

"**Oh silly Bella, how you believe my lies so easily. I left because I wanted to give you a chance at life, to be normal. All of us were forced into his life with out a choice, though I am grateful for Carlisle, I should be in a grave right now. I can't give you what you want , such as children. I just wanted you to have a chance.", Edward said**

I thought that he sounded so much like Rosalie, I guess that should have triggered something, love blinded me. I nodded at him.

"**I understand... but we should have talked about it instead of you just up and leaving Edward.", I said**

"**Well, Bella if you want you should stay here with us.", Esme said**

Rosalie growled.

"**So now we are a homeless shelter, why do we always make decisions without consulting everyone in the house. I'm not okay with Bella staying in this house along with her "friend" over here.", Rosalie siad**

"**Rose, now Bella is my love , I won't make the same mistake twice.", Edward said**

Rosalie with that left the house in a rush. Emmett smiled apologetically.

"**It's nice to have you back Bells , I missed you.", Emmett said **

After that he left to go find Rosalie. I looked back at everyone.

"**Don't worry about her, she will be okay. I'm just so glad that you back Bella.", Esme said**

Then I saw Alice walk up to me. She looked so sad and beaten up.

"**B-Bella, I'm sooo sorry that I left you. I shouldn't have leftIwasbeingstupid...", Alice rushed out**

After a while all her words seem jumbled together, like she wasn't breathing.

"**...won't you forgive me?", Alice finished**

"**Of course Alice, I don't blame you or anyone for that matter, you guys just thought you were doing the right thing.", I said**

I got up and gave Alice a hug, she returned it. Then Esme walked over to Arianna.

"**Will you be staying with us also, dear?", Esme wondered**

She opened her eyes.

"**If Bella wants me to then yes.",Ari said**

She then turned to Carlisle.

"**I'm sorry for intruding but it feels like your screaming your questions at me. I have a heartbeat because I'm half human, half vampire. My dad is a vampire and my mother was human , she is now a vampire.",Ari said**

"**You can read minds?", Edward asked **

He seemed kind of nervous.

"**Yes I can. Though I can turn it off.", Ari said**

"**This is great, I have always wanted a new doll, to dress up. We should go shopping all of us.", Alice beamed**

"**Well Esme and I have other obligations, maybe on the next trip.", Carlise said**

They rushed off, out the door.

"**Well, Alice I'm not going.", Edward said. **

"**Can I use your bathroom?", Ari**

I thought that was strange. Edward showed her where is was. Although she was whispering, I still heard her faintly.

"**What ever your hiding, I will find out what it is. If you hurt Bella, I will hurt you.", Ari said**


	3. Secrets

**Rosalie POV**

I ran out of the house very angry. I thought she would have stayed human, had a normal life, maybe with children that would run up to her everyday after work. I knew Emmett must have come after me, so I texted him.

_I need some space, I'm alright. _

I knew I need to stop being so mean, but my emotions were getting the best of me. Edward was so pleased that that little brat was back. I honestly didn't understand, what did she have that I didn't, expect for the fact that physically we were complete opposites. I ran back to the house, I had to talk to him. I know he could hear my thoughts. I knew no one else was home. I ran up to his door, when I raised my hand to knock..

"**Come in Rose.", Edward said**

I walked in and he came up to me and leaned in for a kiss. I walked around him.

"**You seem every happy that she is back, I thought you were over her?", I asked**

"**Come on Rose, if I didn't act this way everyone would think something was up.", he said**

"**What is it about her Edward now, she has no blood pumping through her veins. Why are you attracted to her now, why does she hold you heart so easily when I have to fight?", I asked**

"**Rose , stop don't get worked up. You own my heart, I just didn't want to see her upset, she has nothing on you in my eyes. Your beauty couldn't compare to anyone.", he said**

He walked up to me and hugged me. He leaned down to kiss me, I let him kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He moved away from my mouth to work on my neck, next thing I knew we were on his bed. He tore of my shirt and kissed down the valley between my breast. He came back to my mouth our tongues swirled for dominance. We ripped each others clothes off, he started grinding against, my core. He slowly lined his penis up at my entrance. I missed having sex with Edward , he knew how to take it slow, and make it sensual. Emmett just fucked me with no emotion. I looked Edward in his eyes, I kissed him to let him know I was ready. He slowly pushed inside me, and he felt so good. He started thrusting faster , he put my legs up by his head, and began thrusting deeper. I was close and he knew, he bit me over my shoulder. Edward started thrusting harder until I reached my climax and he was soon after me. I could feel his penis pulsating inside me, shooting me with his load. He pulled out of me, I instantly missed the feeling.

"**You have to be careful with your thoughts, when Arianna is around.", Edward reminded me**

"**Do you think she could have really killed both Victoria and Laurent?", I asked**

I bet I could take her out, but how would I make it look like an accident?

"**I have no idea, I can't read her mind. I'm not sure how strong she is.", he said**

He leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him and left to take a shower, while he did the same. I made sure I was thorough enough to not smell like him. I went down stairs to flip through a magazine. When I Edward heard them pull up he went to play his piano, I started thinking of clothes and fashion week in New York from the past years.


	4. Happiness isn't forever

**Arianna POV**

I didn't really like shopping , but I liked the fact of being around the Cullens. They just had this energy about them. I think it's the diet they choose, it makes them different more stable. Alice took me all over the local mall, she said I was the perfect new specimen for her "project".

"**Alice there is no need for you to buy me all these things.", I pleaded**

I could tell she was getting emotionally attached , in a motherly way. I looked a Jasper, he begged me with his eyes.

_She has never been this happy. Please just amuse her, it will make her feel better._

I slightly nodded.

"**Fine Alice go ahead splurge.", I said**

She hugged me tightly, then dragged me off to the next stores. We finally passed this store. I pulled Alice back, maybe a little to hard. I walked into the store and fell in love. The store was Forever 21. I picked out a lot of shirts and pants, some wedges. I brought them back to Alice.

"**These are casual but cute, it fits you very well-", Alice began**

"**Why is that Arianna has a say in what she wears, but as I recall when I was human all my ideas were dismissed?", Bella asked**

"**Well as I recall when you were human Bella you had horrible sense of fashion.", Alice stated**

With that Alice paid for everything and we left the mall.

"**We are going to the super market since you will be staying for ...however long you are.", Alice said**

_I hope she stays, I really like her. She brings out the best of me, with her I'm not so controlling but I couldn't ….no I wouldn't let her leave. _

I didn't want her to feel like I was going to leave her. I used Jasper's powers to send her some reassurance. I could tell Bella wanted to talk.

_I think it's time. I should talk to him. _

_**No , Bella I don't think that's safe. **_

_He thinks I died for crying out loud_

_**You technically did. I just don't think it's the right thing to do. You shouldn't just invite him up here, what if the Cullens don't want him here. **_

_Yea I'll talk to Carlisle later. _

We pulled up to the market, we got out and got some items and things for me and the headed home. We walked through the door, and Rose was thinking about fashion week. I knew something was up, right off the bat. I'm a 500 year old half-breed there is no getting around me. Emmett just came in the house and helped Alice put away the groceries. I smelled like Irish Spring and Dove, that means they took showers, so why would two people alone need to take showers. Especially one who came home from, not doing anything but going to clear her head.

"**So Rose, are feeling better you seemed a little upset early?", I asked**

_You damn right I'm fucking upset -_

"**Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking.", Rosalie answered**

"**That's good, walks normally clear, my head, there so peaceful and romantic...", I began.**

_They are romantic..._

"**Yes they are ….what are you getting at?", she asked**

"**Oh nothing, I think that you and Emmett, should go out for a romantic date, I think that is so cute.", I said**

_Oh no the fuck she won't!_

This shocked me , I didn't expect Edward to spill the beans. I turned to face him.

_**Why not, Edward. Why can't this couple go out?**_

_Because they just can't and you stay out of my head!_

I nodded.

"**So why can't this couple go out Edward?", I asked**

Everyone was looking at us. Alice and Emmett came out of the kitchen and Bella, Carlisle and Esme came from upstairs.

"**I don't know what you talking about.", he said **

"**Oh alright, you don't. Well Rose I heard about this beautiful cabin in Maine, that is in the woods, animals come through daily it looks so romantic. I could give you and Emmett the number and things.", I said**

"**Well...that would be nice to go away for a bit-", Rose started**

"**NO, you will not be going anywhere!", he yelled**

Checkmate.

"**Why not, it is because your screwing her on the regular?", I asked**

"**How...", he began**

I didn't wait for anything else I lunged for him, I opened my mind I wanted him to see me coming. I started punching him. He threw me off.

"**I told you if you were to hurt her, I'd hurt you.", I said**

That's when Rosalie jumped on me. I quickly threw her off and put her on her knees in front of me. I ripped off her neck and tossed her head. I ran towards Edward when Jasper stepped in. He grabbed me, I could have easily broke out but I wanted him to suffer. I used his own mind against him and made him think he was on fire.

"**AHHH! Make it stop! I can't take the fire! Stop ! Put it out!", he screamed**

With that Emmett left, after ripping Edward's head off.


	5. Family

**Emmett POV**

When Arianna started this whole conversation, I thought she was really setting Rose and I up for a weekend away. I believe that was what we needed. She was acting very distant ever since we left Forks and I didn't know what to do. I guess Edward was doing that job for me. As I ran out the house, I didn't scream, yell or anything. I was too numb. So many questions were going through my head. Why would she do that to me, was I worth nothing...

_**Your worth a lot Emmett, don't let anyone, even yourself , tell you different.**_

_Arianna..._

_**I'm so sorry, for this pain. I wasn't thinking. I could have told you all a different way.**_

_The truth hurts. Thank you for letting us all know. _

I turned around to face her. She looked upset.

"**How did you follow me?", I asked**

"**Well I am pretty fast if I do say so myself.", she said**

I nodded.

"**They will miss you -"**

"**Mm", I said sarcastically**

"**They love you Emmett, and I know that you don't see but Esme and Carlisle treat you like their son.", she said**

I closed the gap between us. I grabbed her by her arms. I was angry now.

"**Don't you damn well understand that HE is their favorite. They will do anything for him.", I started growling**

I realized I was grabbing her very tightly, her arms looked like chicken bones in my hands. I looked at her.

"**Fine you want to mope around and think like an asshole, that they don't love you the same. Then suit yourself.", she said angrily **

She pushed me on the ground. I was looking at her in shock. She turned away from me, and ran towards the house. I thought about it and she was right, I started slowly back towards the house. When I came in Rose and Edward we on the couch, looking lost. Arianna was sitting across from them on a different couch, with Carlisle kneeling in front of her.

"**Carlisle seriously, I'm fine. It will heal.", Arianna said**

Carlisle nodded. I walked around to sit in front of her. I looked at her arms, they were bruised. They were purple and blue, with a yellowing edge. I grabbed her right hand , since Carlisle was working on her left.

"**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any bodily harm to you. I was just acting , less than myself.", I said apologetically**

She moved her hand to my face.

"**I'm fine Emmett, I know you wouldn't hurt me. Carlisle is just being over protective." she assured**

"**So why are they like that?", I asked**

I was pointing to the home wrecking twins.

"**Arianna is doing that. She said it's like a mental blockade on them. She completely turned off their senses.", Carlisle beamed**

"**Oh, where is Bella?", I asked**

"**She is outside by the lake.", Arianna said **

I walked out to the lake. Our house was sort of on a cliff, so the lake was below us. Bella sat with her feet hanging of the edge. The wind was blowing her hair. I sat down next to her.

"**I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. I'm always falling for his lies.", she started**

She stopped and looked at me for a moment.

"**I'm sorry for you Emmett, I ruined a long relationship for you. I didn't mean to do this to you.", she said**

I thought about my relationship with Rosalie. It wasn't anything real, it was honestly just sex. I didn't even know what her favorite color was.

"**It really was just sex, Bella. You actually loved Edward, I'm sorry for that asshole treating you like that.", I said **

"**No, I just wanted to love him, he ….our relationship was just a game.", she said**

"**Well at least I have a new video game buddy without there being any complaints.", I said**

She laughed a little and I felt this urge to make her laugh again, though I pushed it aside. With that Alice came outside, with Jasper around her arm.

"**Were going to have a family meeting, so you both need to come inside.", Alice said**

We walked to the living room. Carlisle was finishing wrapping Arianna's arms. I still felt bad.

"**She isn't mad at you, or even upset. She understands that you were angry and didn't mean it. So don't keep apologizing, it will make her angry.", Bella said**

How did she know I was thinking about that?

"**Well I'm going to step out while you all handle this.", Arianna said**

"**NO!", we all yelled **

That's when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"**Your as much apart of this family as Emmett , Bella or Alice. So sit on the couch and be happy.", Carlisle said jokingly**

"**Alright, I'll give them their senses, they just won't be able to move.", Arianna said**

I guess I have to face my demons now or never. I would prefer never, but it's what ever.


	6. Things will change

**Bella POV**

I wasn't ready to face this, but I knew it was either now or never. I walked over to the couch where Arianna was. Arianna was giving them their senses back and they were only able to move their heads. I started the conversation, I needed to know.

"**What was the point Edward? Of falling in love with me, when you had Rosalie why torment me?", I asked **

"**Bella, I couldn't help but love you. Your just an intelligent person, with -", he started**

"**I'm done with the bullshit Edward, just fucking tell the truth. Did you think I was some sort of toy, that you could play with until you became bored or did you think I would eventually grow tired of your games?", I asked**

I got up as I said this and was beginning to walk over to him.

"**Bella don't make me do this.", he begged**

"**Do what, tell the truth for once?!", I screamed "Your just like a child, the truth won't hurt me , it's the lies that do."**

**Rosalie began to talk, "You want the truth, he never liked you. He just wanted to suck the life out of you. He just couldn't find a way to do so with out hiding it. He was trying to make it seem like an accident, with the whole truck your junior year but too many people were around."**

That set me off. I don't mind him playing games, but trying to have me killed, that was a whole new blow. I looked at Rosalie in disgust.

"**Your sick you know that, I hope while your trying to dig my grave you dig one for yourself.", I said**

"**Understand that Edward will never do to me what he did to you. Did you think that because you were a vampire that everything would be peachy? He never had any intentions of turning you, because you're not good enough.", Rosalie sneered**

I turned to Arianna, she knew what I wanted. I wanted her to let Rosalie free.

"**Bella , listen to me, I wouldn't be able to control her and him. I know you trust me but I can't.", she said**

"**I don't care!", I yelled**

That was the first time I ever yelled at her, but I didn't really care at the moment. She let them both go.

"**So you think you're better than me because you have Edward? He is an immature little boy. Although seeing as how all you want is a little boy, you have it.", I sneered**

She growled at me and lunged at me. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down, we started fighting until Edward and Emmett broke it up.

"**Edward, you too can't stay here, until you can get it together. You have two minutes to pack all of you belongings.", Esme said **

We all looked at her. I don't think any of us expected her to say something like. Ariannawas about to start talking. When Esme put her hand up.

"**No, listen, I understand what I'm doing. You are apart of our family, now and we protect our family.", she said**

"**Your going to choose them over us?", Rosalie asked**

"**I believe you have about one minute left.", Esme said**

They rushed upstairs to pack their things. Edward came down stairs to get his keys. Without any words, they left. I went to apologize to Arianna and she put her hand up and left towards the river. I wasn't going to go after her, because it would be pointless.

"**Esme can I borrow your car so I can go into town really quick?", I asked **

"**Sure hun.", she said**

She tossed me the keys, and hugged me on the way out. I started the car and drove into town. I looked at the clock, it was a quarter to 4. So it what almost 1 o'clock for him. I went to this phone company to purchase an I phone. I then went back into the car, and sat there nervously. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper and dialed the number, that I had already committed to memory.

"**Hello.", the deep voice said**

"**Hey, Jacob it's Bella.", I said**


	7. Feelings and Remorse

**Emmett POV**

I seized the moment that Bella would be out, to talk to Carlisle. I went up to his office to knock on his door.

"**Come in, Emmett.", he said**

I walked in and Esme was sitting on his lap.

"**I wanted to talk to you about something.", I said**

"**Hun, does this have anything to do with Bella?", Esme asked**

"**Yes, I think I love her, but I'm not sure if I actually love her. Or if I'm just looking for company.", I said**

"**Emmett, I'm sure you do love her. You just need to fill the gap where you lost her, get to know her and just follow your heart. I don't think she will be mad if your just honest with her about you intentions.", Carlisle said**

I nodded my head, I would take things slow. Maybe a night of video games and talking. Or maybe we should take a walk, yea a walk. I was already heading to my room when I saw Alice & Jasper in the spare room. I walked in.

"**What are you two doing?", I asked**

"**Well, we are preparin' a room for Arianna. Alice says she isn't sure if she and Bella will stay for long, but she wants them to fill welcome her.", Jasper said**

"**How aren't you sure if they will stay?", I asked Alice**

"**Well I can't see Bella's future because Arianna is in it, so right now I'm playing it by ear.", she stated**

I walked out of the room and went up stairs to my room. I took a shower to freshen up, when Bella came home. I meet her in the hallway.

"**Hey, Bella.", I said**

"**Hey Em, umm why do you look all nervous?", she asked**

I was a bit nervous, I sighed, I hate how she knew that.

"**Well because I was wondering if you would take a walk with me tonight?", I asked**

She just looked at me.

"**I mean it does not have to be anything serious, it's not even a date, I just wanted...", I stuttered**

"**Yes Em, I will go. Um, did Ari come in yet?", she asked**

"**Nope, not yet.", I said**

"**Hmm, alright, well let's go.", she said **

We started to walk out the door. We went into the woods but we headed west, to catch larger prey. After we both hunted. The started walking back home, I wanted to say something but I didn't know how to form the question without bringing up the past.

"**You should just say whatever is on your mind?", she said**

I just looked at her, in shock.

"**I'm sorry that I didn't know about Ed- about those two sleeping together. I just wasn't paying attention to the signs you could say.", I said**

She placed her hand on my face.

"**This isn't your fault Em. It's honestly no ones fault. We both deserve better than those two scum bags. They aren't worthy of our love.", Bella said**

"**Yea, you are right. Maybe I'm just a little down, I just couldn't believe that they really did that to us and the family.", I said**

After that neither of us said anything. I just continued to think, I looked at Bella and she looked deep in thought. Then I started to really look at Bella. I hadn't really noticed the subtle change that she had after the change. Her hair was longer and fuller, she had highlights now. Her face had a little bit of roundness to it. Bella's body was curvier now, but she was still slim. I stepped in front of her. She stopped a little shocked. Her face was above my chest, which means she grew a bit. I looked at her face, Bella is beautiful I thought.

"**Emmett what's wrong, why did you step in front of me like this?", she asked**

I didn't say anything I just grabbed her arms and leaned in for a kiss that she didn't reject. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. Our kiss felt like fire had evaporated from our lips. The whole world could have blown up and I would have been at peace. We pulled away from each other.

"**Emmett, I know now that I am in love with you now.", Bella said**

"**Bella, we were made for each other. Let's go home now.", I said**

We ran home, holding hands. We came through the kitchen patio, to hear Esme yelling at Arianna. Then the doorbell rang. I went go answer it, sense everyone else was preoccupied. I opened the door and was looking at a pair of brown eyes.

"**Why hello Jacob, Seth and Leah. Come on in.", I said**


	8. This is different

**Arianna POV**

I was walking in the forest, mostly thinking to myself. Like I didn't understand why Bella was acting like that earlier. I knew she was mad about Rosalie, but never in her life has she yelled at me. I know I act tough and like things don't effect me, but when people yell at me, I feel like I'm a big disappointment. Where the forest ended, was on the side of town. I walked out of the tree lining. I walked over to the park across the street. It was a large park, with a gazebo to the side. Past the gazebo, was a little lake. I was thinking about leaving, Bella already was on her way with the family she always wanted. There is honestly nothing holding me here.

Then the wind blew slightly and tousled my black curls. I pushed my hair behind my ear, when I heard someone come up next to me. I didn't recognize his smell.

"**So what is someone like you standing by yourself all sad?", He asked**

I turned to face him, and I was taken aback. I didn't expect him to one, be so handsome, two to be shirtless and three, be so tall. I had to tilt my head back to look him in his eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I felt a sense of peace and understanding. As if he would never judge me no matter what I said. He just had this presence about him, that I could rely on him.

"**I just wanted to take a walk and think a little.", I answered**

"**Would you mind some company?", he wondered**

"**I don't even know your name.", I said**

"**Black, Jacob Black.", He said**

"**Polhemus, Arianna Polhemus.", I smiled **

He stuck his hand out, to shake mine. I placed my hand in his. He surprised me by bringing my hand to his lips and lightly kissing it. I blushed lightly and pulled my hand away.

"**So do you go to school around here?", he asked **

"**Actually, I don't I'm here visiting a friend.", I said**

He just nodded. I felt like he was out of place here, but he was perfect with me. I don't know why I didn't even know who he was let alone anything about him.

"**Hey, I heard there was a fair in town. Do you want to go with me and have a little fun?", he wondered**

"**Sure, I don't have anywhere to be.", I said**

We went to the fair. First we got on a lot of rides, they weren't really scary but I pretended. I hadn't really noticed how big Jacob was until we arrived at the fair. He was so tall compared to everyone else. Well he was tall compared to me, he stood a whole foot over me. After we got on all the rides about twice and played games, which he won me a teddy bear, he said he was hungry.

"**Want to get a bite to eat, I feel like I could eat a whole cow?", Jacob asked**

"**Sure, lets go.", I said**

At first we were walking side by side, then he grabbed my hand. I didn't pull away, I liked the contact. We arrived at the food vendor.

"**Can I have 6 hot dogs, 12 spicy buffalo wings with blue cheese on the side, 3 hamburgers and a large coke.", he asked**

I looked at him in shock.

"**We can share it's not all for me.", he smiled**

"**I just want a large sprite.", I asked**

"**Okay, well the total comes out to $23.48.", he said**

I went to get my credit card out of my bag. When a large hand covered mine.

"**I believe I asked you out to the fair, so that means I would be paying for it.", he said**

"**No, let me pay, I really don't -", I began**

He put his finger on my lips. He pulled money out of his pocket with his other hand to pay for the food.

We then got our tray and sat down. I wasn't really hungry , so I picked at the cheese burger Jacob placed in front of me. So I mostly watched him, in amazement , eat pretty much everything but the tray.

"**You look a little upset, I thought taking you here would make you feel better.", he observed**

"**No, don't get me wrong this was a nice gesture, I just...my friend just made me upset.", I said**

"**Is this friend a ...um guy?", he wondered**

"**If your trying to ask if I have a boyfriend then your answer is no. It was a female friend of mine, she yelled at me. I know it sounds weird but I don't like when people yell at me, especially they way she did.", I explained**

He nodded a bit. He looked deep in thought for a minute, before he spoke.

"**I'm sure this friend didn't mean it the way that you're taking it. I'm pretty sure she will apologize before you know it and everything will go back to normal.", he said**

I thought about that. He was right Bella would have apologized had I not left the house, but I didn't want to hear it. I got up from the table we were at and noticed that it was extremely dark outside. Damn it's late.

"**I had a great time tonight, thank you, but I should get back home before my family gets worried.", I said **

"**Alright let me give you a ride?", he asked**

"**No, no I'm fine. Thank you.", I said**

With that I hit a light human jog until I was back into town. I headed to where the woods meet the town, then ran home. Before I even hit the lake by the house, I could sense the worry coming from everyone. I jumped over the lake and headed into the house by the back patio. Esme rushed up to hug me.

"**Oh thank you, we all thought you left.", Esme rushed**

She put her hand on my face, as if she forgot what I looked like.

"**You had us all worried, young lady!", Jasper said sternly**

"**I'm sorry, time got the best of me.", I said weakly**

"**Where were you?", Alice asked**

"**I was a the fair and I had fun, I met this guy.", I said**

"**A GUY?! What if he would have been crazy or a killer? Then what?", Jasper yelled**

"**I'm pretty sure I could have handled myself. I think you are blowing this all out of proportion. I'm fine, next time I will call or something.",**

"**You are right you will call, because we got you this.", Carlise interjected **

They handed me a black Iphone 5. I was shocked then Bella and Emmett came through the kitchen.

"**It has everyone's number in it already.", Alice said**

That's when the doorbell rang and Emmett answered the door. Jacob walked in, with a male and a female. He looked up at me with a mixture of shock and happiness. He brushed past Emmett and I walked past Alice and Esme. Jacob and I met in the middle. He handed me the teddy bear.

"**You left this on the table.", Jacob said**

"**How did you find me?", I asked**

"**Well I was called here by Bella, but I guess seeing you was just fate.", He smiled**


	9. New Beginning

**Jacob POV**

This is the fucking last time I let Leah ride in the same car as me, next time she will have to be with Seth. I can't take her fucking comments let alone I have to hear her thoughts, when we phase. Every since I thought Bella died, I couldn't handle being around the pack. Then out of no where I realized I was an Alpha and was no longer connected to Sam's pack. Then Leah and Seth came along because they didn't agree with Sam and his thoughts. Well, that's how Seth felt, Leah just didn't want to be around Sam any longer than she had to. Leah never liked Bella, or any of the Cullens for that matter but particularly Bella. I never understood why and that's the only thing she hides from me. As I started to tune her out, her nagging became worse.

"**Do you hear me Jacob? What's the point of you going to see her? You can't be with her? She is a vampire Jacob. Sometimes I just wish you had more sense, your just going to get your heart broken. We should have just stayed in La Push so you could have found an imprint, at least then you would have been happy.", Leah said**

She never seemed to shut up! I had to relax because I didn't want to phase in the car. I gritted my teeth.

"**Listen Leah, I don't need an imprint. And you know as well as I do that I'm completely over Bella I just want my best friend back. I understand that our kinds aren't supposed to be together, but I can't explain it I feel like I need to be here. ", I seethed**

I stopped the car and Seth stopped behind me. I unlocked the doors and got out of the car leaving the keys inside. I needed to clear my head, and both Seth and Leah knew not to follow me. Leah just makes me so angry and I hate it. I noticed I was in town, so I walked along the side walk until I arrived at a park. I didn't understand why I needed an imprint, I don't need to feel anymore like a slave than I already am. I noticed a girl standing by herself, I was coming up from her left and the wind blew her scent towards me. It was like nothing I ever smelled and she looked beautiful with her dark black hair and nice olive tone. She smelled sort of like lavenders and lilies, but not too strong. Before I knew it I was standing next to her.

"**So what is someone like you standing by yourself all sad?", I asked**

When she turned towards me. She had these beautiful green eyes and very light freckles. I felt like everything in the world didn't matter, but to make her happy and to keep her safe. I wanted nothing but to see her smile and be the reason behind it.

"**I just wanted to take a walk and think a little.", she answered**

"**Would you mind some company?", I wondered**

"**I don't even know your name.", she said**

"**Black, Jacob Black.", I introduced**

"**Polhemus, Arianna Polhemus.", she smiled **

_*A few hours later*_

I met up with Seth and Leah. Leah stepped up to me and hugged me.

"**We were worried sick! I thought something happened.", Leah said**

I just looked at Seth, who shrugged. Something is really wrong with her.

"**I'm fine, Leah. Please just relax you just can't ride with me in the car to the Cullens", I said soothingly **

She nodded, then sniffed a little at me.

"**You smell different, sort of like lavenders?", she said questioningly **

I didn't respond, I just got into my car and waited for Seth to start his. We drove up to the Cullens , no surprise about the house. I knocked on the door, and Emmett answered. I wasn't expecting him to open the door but hey. I looked up and saw her. It was Arianna, it was kind of weird that I still had the teddy bear, but I had a feeling I was going to see her. I walked past Emmett and met her in the middle. I handed her the teddy bear. After we exchanged words.

"**How do you two know each other Jake?", Bella asked**

I didn't really want to answer the question. But Leah ruined it all for me, of course. She started growling, I guess she realized Arianna's smell. I turned around to her.

"**Leah stop ...", I started**

"**Really Jacob, how could you?", she asked **

"**What do you mean how? I can't control something like this.", I said **

I was starting to get mad, Leah is always upset about something.

"**Jacob but her?", Leah asked**

That's when Arianna stepped in. She put her hand on my back and came around to my front. She looked up at me with those very inviting green eyes. I instantly stopped shaking, I couldn't put her in danger

"**Jacob what's wrong? What is she talking about?", she wondered**

Leah started growling more, everyone in the house shifted into a defensive stance except, Seth, myself and Arianna.

"**She is talking about how you are my imprint.", I shrugged **

Bella gasped, she clearly remembered the story I told her and that's when Leah lunged for Arianna, but she didn't even flinch. Before Leah made it to her, she was on the ground shaking violently. I looked down at Arianna, her eyes had this slight gray tint to it.

"**What does that mean?", she asked**

"**I will be anything you need or want, because we are destined to be together, I couldn't leave you not that I would ever want to in the first place.", I said**

I did have a question.

"**How are you doing that to her?", I asked**

"**Well, I just stopped her from phasing, she is sort of stuck in this limbo not fully human and not completely changed.", she explained**

All of a sudden Leah stopped shaking. And everyone relaxed except Leah, she left and went off into the woods, Seth followed suit.

"**Jake, can I talk to you?", Bella asked**

Arianna walked away from me, and I missed her heat near me. Which was weird because for me to feel her heat, she would have to be burning up. Emmett went over by Arianna and asked if she wanted to play video games. Bella and I let out of the house and walked until we were out of hearing distance.

"**So you and Ari?", she said absently**

"**Yea, it's nothing I can control Bella. I like her but I don't see her in that way. She is just my friend.", I said honestly**

I didn't look at her in that way, I thought she was pretty of course any one with common sense could see that.

"**Well, I called you because I want you to know I was okay. And that I wanted to be friends again even if we are sworn enemies.", she laughed**

"**I would like that also, Bella.", I agreed**


	10. Surprises

**Arianna POV**

I could tell something was up with Emmett while we were playing video games, his mind wasn't in it. I beat him 4 times in a row and he didn't even as to so much say anything. So I peeked a little at his mind, he was being insecure about Bella and Jacob.

"**Emmett she will love you no matter what, she just has to know that everything is okay between her and Jacob. It's not that she loves him or anything, she loves you.", I said**

He smiled and nodded at me. He seemed to cheer up.

"**So how about we place a bet on the next game?", Emmett wondered**

"**Sure, what's the wager?", I asked**

"**Okay I win, you have to let Alice pick out your clothes for the next couple weeks.", He said**

"**Deal, I win, you have to wear a dress around the house, for a week.", I said**

We shook hands. And I won the next game and of course Emmett was upset. Then Bella and Jacob came back and Emmett began to try to suck up to Bella.

"**Bella, Arianna is making me wear a dress.", he pouted **

"**Why Em?", she asked **

"**Because he lost the bet.", I said**

"**Well, Em I guess you have to wear the dress.", Bella said**

I started laughing, then Emmett growled at me which made me laugh harder. Then Esme, Carlisle , Alice and Jasper came in. Esme was holding a black velvet pouch and some blind folds.

"**We have a surprise for you three, along with Seth and Leah when they decide to come in.", Carlisle began.**

"**Although for now we will show Bella and Ari their gifts.", Alice said**

Jasper took the two blindfolds from Esme and handed them to Bella and myself. After I put them on I felt Alice grab my hand and pick me up even with my protests. Though as quickly as she picked me up, she set me down. I smelled a strong wave of paint. They were showing me a room? I heard a door open , then I was guided inside. I took off the blindfold, and room was like a mini apartment. It was a dark red room with black carpet. I had a balcony straight ahead. The pieces of the bed room set, were a dark wood color. Behind me was a lavender colored couch and understood the joke. I laughed a little. Then I noticed the bed, it was a queen size bed. It had purple covers and as the covers got to the top the lighter they became. I was honestly shocked. I didn't expect anyone to do this for me, I turned around to face everyone. Esme came up to me with a velvet pouch.

"**Here is your key to this house. Your free to come and go as you please but we would like you to stay with us.", Esme said**

I was shocked and I wanted to stay with them. I took the pouch from her hand then took her in for a hug.

"**Thank you.", I said simply**

"**You haven't seen the best part!", Alice squealed **

She lead me to these black double doors and opened them. It was a walk in closet that had a ton of clothes and dresses along with shoes and purses in them.

"**Bella you have a room also, it's down stairs, on the second floor.", Carlisle said**

"**Time for Jacob, Leah and Seth's surprise.", Alice beamed**

We all meet up with Leah and Seth. We went far away from the house. To be lead to three large cabins, not really close in range but good enough.

"**Each one of these are for you. We won't go in with you because we know what our smell is to you.", Esme said**

She handed each of them their own pouch. Seth then hugged Esme.

"**Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this.", he said**

We all walked back to the house and watched movies, expect Leah she said she was tired. We all watched a move called _The Hand that Rocks the Cradle.___It was a really good movie. I was sitting against Jacob's legs and he would absently play with my hair. Then the movie was over, I said good bye to Seth and Jacob. They said they were coming over for breakfast tomorrow. I went to sleep while Alice was playing in my hair and Jasper was playing the guitar.

**? POV**

I know it's not good to be jealous but I am. I hate that Arianna has everyone wrapped around her damn finger. I will make sure she pays for this. I have a secret weapon that she doesn't know about. I will take her down and kill everyone in front of her. I'm slowly planning my army and we will bring a force that she won't be able to destroy.

**Jacob POV**

I woke up the next morning in my cabin. I felt, a little bit spontaneous. So I took a quick shower, I didn't eat because I knew Esme was making breakfast. I made a quick run into town to get some flowers, specifically water lilies. I just knew Arianna would like them. I got to the house and went to the kitchen after greeting everyone. Arianna turned towards me. She had on, gray shorts, and a white wife beater with a sports bra under. I pulled the flowers from behind my back and she squealed with excitement.

"**Oh, these are my favorite. Jacob, I love them.", I said**

"**No problem hun, just wanted to make you smile.", I said**

She hugged me tightly and moved across the room so fast to get a vase, I never asked how she could move so fast. She came back towards me with the vase filled with water and a pair of scissors.

"**How do you move so fast?", I asked**

"**Oh, I'm a half-breed. Half human, half vampire.",Ari explained**

I thought about it but I wasn't sure how that worked.

"**My mom was human when she has sex with my father and then she became pregnant, had me, was changed to a vampire. Here we are.", she summerized**

I nodded. That I guess would explain the warmth.

"**You want to play video games for a while or go out?", I asked**

I went over to the plate Esme made Ari and took three pancakes and ate them all at once. I turned to her with my smirk and she playfully slapped my arm.

"**Those were for me, you could have made your own plate.", she joked**

"**You weren't even going to eat them, it's bad to waste food.", I said mocking sadness**

"**Yea, yea we know you won't waste food. And we should stay in today, it's supposed to rain. Unless you're afraid that I will beat your butt.", she said**

She wiggled her eyebrows taunting me.

"**You're on!", I said**


	11. Falling Hard

**Bella POV**

I went to take a shower. Emmett and I had spent most of the night talking about the little things. I was starting to fall for him. As I let the hot water, pour over my body. Emmett was just one of those people you couldn't help but love. Those dimples and that smile would be the death of my existence. After, I was done with my shower, I went into my room that was filled with different greens and browns. I saw a note on my bed. It had my name on it

_Bella_

I opened the note.

_It's supposed to be raining today. Would you like to go out on the town and paint it purple?_

_-Em _

Why is Emmett so cute? I thought as I went into my closet. I looked around at the many items Alice stocked inside. I went over to the dresses and decided to put one on. I reached for the peach one. I slipped into it and zipped it up. When I left my closet I saw Arianna sitting on my bed looking at the note. I never understood why Arianna didn't show off her beauty. She was always wearing sweatpants or sneakers... Wow I just sounded like Alice maybe that's how she felt with me.

"**Maybe that is how she felt.", Arianna whispered**

"**I didn't mean it in a bad way and you said you wouldn't pry.", I said**

"**I know you didn't and I just I changed my mind. Listen I want to talk about the other night. I think I over reacted and -", she started**

I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I kissed her on top of her head, I missed her smell of lilies. I felt my eyes darken slightly and I exhaled. I lifted her head so she would look into my eyes.

"**I should be the one apologizing. I made a promise and broke it. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry.", I said**

I meant every word. She nodded and rose from the bed and I chuckled a little. Even when I'm not in shoes she still seems short.

"**Thank you, I'm not short, I'm just not a tree like you. And by the way your look wonderful.", she said **

With that she walked out of the room. I went back into my closet and got a pearl necklace and bracelet. I put on matching peach pumps. I went downstairs to find Ari and Jacob on the couch playing video games and arguing. They would be really great friends. Alice came out of the kitchen with two plates. She placed them on the table in front of Jacob and Ari. Then she turned to me.

"**Ahh, Bella you look wonderful. I hope you and Emmett have a great time tonight, I just wish I knew what you were doing.", Alice pried **

Then Emmett came downstairs and wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"**That's none of your concern Alice. Please just stay out for once.", Emmett pleaded **

"**Fine, but I want complete details.", she said**

After that she went upstairs somewhere.

"**Ready babe?", Emmett asked**

I nodded my head. We went to Emmett's jeep and he helped me in like the perfect gentlemen. As we were going out to town, I thought about our relationship and I felt like we had been dating for years inside of being friends. We didn't spend all of out time together, we weren't clingy with each other but we did spend enough time that we got to know each other. Emmett was such a sweet and funny person, but under that facade he was a really smart guy, he was into cars and American literature. Langston Hughes is his favorite. I thought about buying him a book on him, for the holidays. Then I stopped, I turned and looked at Em, he turned and flashed that lovely dimpled smile. I then realized I was madly in love with Emmett. I don't know how it happened but it did. I don't know when it started but it did, I just wondered if he felt the same. Emmett stopped the car and we were at a ballroom studio. He came around to my side and opened the door. We walked past the valet and Em, handed him the keys and some money. We got upstairs and started dancing the night away and I was having so much fun, at some point we switched partners through songs. After a few hours, Emmett led me to a balcony. It was a beautiful night.

"**Bella, I know we haven't really gotten over what happened, but I feel like I have known you forever.", Emmett said**

"**I know I feel the same way.", I said **

"**I'm happy that you didn't let your heart harden, because I have fallen madly in love with you. I don't know how describe what I'm feeling but I know we are meant to be, you are my mate.", he said**

He turned me so I was completely facing him. He knelt to the ground. I was so shocked. He pulled out a box and grabbed my left hand.

"**Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", he asked **

He opened the box and it was an Asscher cut pink and white engagement ring. I felt my eyes swell up with venom. I nodded my head.

"**Yes Em, of course!", I screamed **

He slipped the ring on my ring finger and picked me up and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, our tongues were fighting for dominance. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, to pull me closer. He pushed me away and I missed the contact.

"**Bella, not here not now. We should wait until our wedding night.", he said**

"**Yea, you're right. I guess I got carried away.", I sighed **

We rushed out at human speed until we got to the valet. Emmett helped me up into the jeep. On our way home I was thinking about the wedding. I thought it should be a small group of people, just our family and our cousins from Alaska. When we arrived home, Emmett parked the car and we got out and walked into the house. Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"**Oh, let me see, let me see. Let me see the damn ring Bella.", Alice beamed**

"**How do you know?", Em asked**

"**Well I didn't, Ari did. She just told us that you proposed but she wouldn't give me any details, which was such a buzz kill.", Alice explained**

Then everyone came downstairs and crowded around. I held out my hand and everyone looked. Ari came up and hugged me.

"**Congratulations Bella, I know you two are perfect for each other.", Ari said **

I looked at Emmett and knew that she was right. Nothing else seemed to matter when I was with him. I would always love him, he is my best friend and soon to be lover. Everything was going so well.

"**So Bella can I help plan the wedding?", Alice wondered **

I thought about it, even though I knew I was going to say yes, it was nice to see her watch me "think" about it. So after a few seconds, I gave in.

"**Yes, Alice you don't even have to ask.", I replied **


	12. Perfection

**Emmett POV **

I felt great after proposing to Bella. I don't really feel like we were rushing anything. That was just my opinion and seeing how it's the only one that counts, besides Bella, seems like were doing good. I was headed on my way home from hunting. I expected to have the house to myself, so I could write my vows, since Bella wants the wedding in a couple months. I was going to have to do some serious digging to write my vows...that's when I stopped in my tracks. I heard singing coming from the house. I walked in from the back of the house and someone was playing dumb asses' piano. I sniffed the air...oh it was Arianna. I decided to listen to her, since she was switching songs. When she started her voice amazed me, I was so shocked.

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

She got up from the piano when she was done. She rushed around the corner to the stairs where I was standing.

"**Oh! Emmett I didn't know you were home.", she rushed **

"**Just like how I didn't know you could sing?", I asked**

She didn't answer, she just looked at me in shock but it was so quick. Then, her face masked all her emotions and her face was completely serious.

"**I don't sing, Emmett.", she said**

"**Yea okay and I'm the pope. Ari, your voice is wonderful. Does anyone else know?",I wondered**

"**No, only Bells.", she said**

"**Well could you do me a favor? If you do this I will owe you one.", I begged**

"**What's the favor Emmett?", she genuinely wondered**

"**I want you to sing at our wedding and write a song that expresses my love for Bella.", I said**

"**Emmett, I have never sang in front of people and I honestly don't know how you feel about Bella to write a song. We will talk about this later because the family is home.", she said **

With that they pulled up in the back of the house. I went to the garage to help them with the bags.

"**Em sweaty, you can put them in the living room. They are for the wedding.", Esme said **

I put them in the living room. All the girls sat around and started chattering, I kissed Bella on the cheek and she turned to kiss me on my lips.

**? POV**

My army is getting stronger everyday. Good thing, because my attack will be soon. I looked up across the my desk and stared at her picture. She was the only one who got away and I will make sure she won't, not again. I hope she doesn't think that just because she has a whole coven willing to protect her, that I would stop. She has escaped me for over 250 years and in that time I have gotten stronger. Although recently I have had a couple new editions to my army, I'm very proud.

**Emmett POV**

Finally it was night time and I was getting my alone time with Bella. We mostly just talked about the past and how we grew up. Tonight it was focused on us. That was until Jacob, Arianna, and Seth came in the house. They were all arguing about something stupid. We went downstairs to see what it was.

"**Jacob that just doesn't make sense why would you buy a new car if you have one that works perfectly?", Ari asked**

"**The same reason why girls buy a ton of shoes, even though they don't need it.", Seth interjected**

"**Yea but that's completely diff-", Ari started**

I went to look up at her and I felt Bella leave my side to go to her. She looked so fimilar, I swear she looks just like...Alice when she has her visions.

"**Ari, what is it, talk to me.", Bella said**

"**Oh, it's nothing just umm, Jasper's surprise.", she said**

"**Really, what surprise?", Alice beamed **

"**That's for me to know and you to find out suga", Jasper said **

With that we all laughed. Although Ari's laugh didn't touch her eyes, it seemed like something was bothering her.

* * *

**AN: The song in this is No One by Alicia Keys**


	13. The Past

**Ari POV**

My vision scared the living hell out of me. While everyone was laughing, I walked out of the house and deep into the woods. The world seemed to start spinning and all I could see was his face, then I puked. I didn't realize Jacob followed. He just grabbed my hair and rubbed my back. When I was done, I spit and stood up.

"**Are you okay?", Jacob asked**

"**Yea, just a little dizzy that's all.", I said**

"**Oh okay, just won-", Jacob said**

That's when the wind shifted and I smelled him and so did Jacob. He started growling, and pushed me behind him. He also started shaking and his growl became deeper and louder, or maybe that was my heart beating, I wasn't sure. Seth and Leah came out of the tree lining. I heard the Cullens come behind us, growling also and thats when he came through.

"**Hello Arianna, it's really been too long.", he said**

He killed everyone one by one with his army and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt so helpless. Everyone was dead and it was Jacob, myself and him. Then he ran up to Jacob, while I was screaming and running toward them but I couldn't run fast enough. He broke Jacob's neck.

That's when I shot up from the bed, Jasper and Jacob were in the room. I was sweating and breathing hard, when I focused on Jacob I ran to him and hugged him.

"**Are you okay, your emotions shocked me, I guess you let down you shield in your sleep.", Jasper said. **

"**Just a nightmare. I don't get them often but...yea.", I said**

"**It's okay, I won't leave okay.", Jacob promised**

He turned me around and pushed me to the bed, by the time I got into the bed, Jacob had phased into a wolf. Damn he was big, pretty much as tall as me standing.

"**Well, when Carlisle gets home, I'll let him know you had a night mare, he will want to know for his notes.", Jasper said**

He walked out and went where ever. Jacob got on the bed with me and I instantly felt at ease. I couldn't ruin this special moment of Emmett and Bella's with my stupid past. I could just run again, but then he might hurt the Cullens. Or even Jacob. I looked down at him, and he was staring at me. I patted his fur and rolled over to go to sleep.

When I woke up again I was laying on something warm. I sat up and it was Jacob under me and he was snoring very loudly I might add. I thought he would have left in the middle of the night, but I'm glad he stayed. I got out of bed and realized I was sweating a lot last night, ew this is disgusting. I didn't really want to talk about last night but I knew I would have to. I got in the shower, and used my favorite body wash, Irish Spring. Then I washed my curls with Pantene. After I was done, I wrapped a towel around my head and body. I walked out of my bathroom to find Jacob, back in human form on my balcony with the doors open and the wind was blowing. His scent was filling the room. I sighed and walked into my closet and looked around. I picked cheetah print leggings and a tan shirt and knee high brown boots. I then just put moisturizer in my hair to give it shine. Jacob came inside and we walked downstairs together, everyone had already gathered. Carlisle even had a note pad, I have no idea why because he would remember everything I said anyway.

I sat down on the only couch left and Jacob sat in front of me leaning on my knees.

"**So I guess everyone wants to know about my nightmare last night?", I asked **

Everyone nodded.

"**Well, I was in the woods with Jacob and then this vampire or something came up and Jake started growling and then everyone came out to us. Then the vampire killed each one of you in front of me. Then he got to Jacob and I tried to save him but I couldn't I wasn't fast enough and he snapped his neck and I woke up.", I said**

"**It's okay, we can handle ourselves, no is going to hurt you or any of us.", Esme said**

Everyone nodded in agreement. I just wasn't so sure. I had to tell them the truth.

"**There is more.", I said**

"**What do you mean?", Bella asked**

That's when I told up and started pacing.

"**Yesterday night I lied about my vision. Well, I did see Jasper surprise Alice, I just saw it earlier that day.", I said**

"**So what did you see?", Emmett asked **

"**I don't want to ruin your moment but I saw a person from my past attacking you all with an army.", I explained**

"**I don't understand why would he or she attack us?", Esme wondered**

"**It's because I'm here with you all. I have been running from him for about 245 years and I don't know how he knows where I am, but I had to leave my home to protect everyone.", I said**

"**How old are you?", Carlisle asked **

I laughed a little, of course he would ask an irrelevant question.

"**I'll be 515 years old in November.", I said**

Everyone was quiet for a moment, I guess they were all thinking.

"**So he is like an old flame?", Jake asked**

"**No, it's not like that. He liked me and I rejected him.", I said**

"**So he is upset because you rejected him, is that really enough to kill someone with an army?", Jasper questioned**

"**Haven't people killed others with less reason than that?", Esme said**

No one said anything for a while but I didn't know that the conversation was going to go towards this.

"**Well if he plans on hurting you then he will have to go through me.", Jacob stated in a matter of fact tone**

I turned to face him. I was honestly shocked, that's when Emmett and Jasper chimed in.

"**Oh we will fight too, you are apart of this family. And I need an excuse to fight.", Jasper said**

"**So what is it, a army of half breeds like you, they shouldn't be to hard to handle.", Emmett laughed **

I ran up to him, and got into his face. I growled lightly.

"**Please, Emmett don't underestimate my kind. If I wanted to, I could have killed you, he isn't stronger than me, but I'm not strong enough to take on a army of half breeds or maybe even vampires by myself.", I said**

"**Okay, maybe we should get some training done. Would you be able to teach us how to fight your kind and Jasper would be able to help us with vampires.", Carlisle began**

"**Oh this should be good, Ari and Jasper going at it, I should get some popcorn.", Emmett joked **

Yea laugh now Emmett while you still have the chance. I watched them all walk outside and I thought about all of them and how I'm risking their very lives along with their loved ones for mine, it hardly seemed equal. I would have to do something to protect them I'm not sure what. I just know that them risking everything for me would not be happening, especially since they don't even know the whole story and I can't bring myself to tell them everything and I won't endanger them if they don't know everything.


	14. My Heart is Complete

**Bella POV**

I was really on edge about my best friend being in danger, but she told me not to worry. So I decided to help her keep busy. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"**Come in, Bella.", she said**

I walked in her room, she was sitting down and writing in her pad.

"**What are you writing about?", I wondered**

"**Nothing just a song in my head.", she said**

"**Well that's perfect, because I want you to write a song for my wedding.", I said**

She just looked up at me, she looked angry for a minute but I'm not sure.

"**Okay, what would you like the song to be about.", she asked**

"**About Emmett and I's relationship.", I said**

"**Well okay, try to describe how you feel about him.", she said**

Then I thought for a moment. Emmett. He just made me realize so much. How grateful I am for him, because with out him, I would probably be in this bottomless pit of sorrow. He was so much different than Edward, Edward would never let me pursue my dreams he would just cover them up with his distaste. Emmett gives me strength to live and continue even when things look bleak. He is like my sunshine and he makes me feel like singing, even though I couldn't sing to save a stray cat.

"**I think I understand, you guys are very cute together. And Bella, I'm so happy you found happiness and peace.", she said**

"**Thank you, that means so much coming from you.", I said**

She turned a couple of pages and started scribbling and then I went downstairs. Esme and Alice walked inside and went to the living room. They both had stacks of magazines since the wedding was coming up in a few weeks.

"**Isabella, I can't believe that you still haven't even picked a wedding dress or even a bridesmaid.", Esme chastised**

"**Yes Esme I know but I know who I want to be my bridesmaids, Alice and Ari.", I said **

Alice just squealed and hugged me. Arianna just sighed. I knew she didn't like wearing dresses now she would have to stand in front of a whole bunch of vampires. I still had to pick who was coming and who wasn't. I knew outside of the family it would, be our cousins from Alaska and some of Carlisle's old friends and maybe Charlotte and Peter, Jasper is always talking about them. I picked up a bridal dress magazine. I didn't really have an idea in mind, I just knew I wanted it to be simple, I mean I had all my life to spice things up. I just want my first wedding to be how I wanted it nothing more or nothing less. I pretty much went through the whole stack of books until I got to this white dress. It had a neckline but not too deep. It was very simple and thick bands crossed and tied in the back. I got up to show Alice and Esme. The both nodded approvingly. I called the company right away and placed a rush order on it. Esme and Alice started making the list of people. I now just need some shoes. When I found my perfect shoes, I got this rush of excitement to hurry the wedding up a bit.

**Night before the wedding**

I was worried that before the wedding everything would go wrong and we would have to fight a war. Ari still says she isn't sure when it will happen, that makes me nervous but I can't worry about that now. The guys left the house and us girls where in the kitchen making minor alterations to the bridesmaids dresses. Since I decided to make Alice my matron of honor, her dress was blue but it had flowers going up one shoulder and Ari had the same blue dress but her was strapless. Aria had her hair in a bun with a white pin inside it, while Alice had her hair tapered down with a white across it. Now all I had to do was put on the dress and have Esme do my hair. I rushed up stairs to the bathroom and put on my dress. I was sitting in a chair when Ari came up.

"**Everything will be fine today, I finished the song and I let the band know. Also you look stunning.", she said **

I felt like that, and I felt like I was about to cry. I looked up into the mirror and my vision was clouded by venom. Alice came and wiped my tears.

"**Bella, I know it's excited but please don't cry. Everyone just got here and Emmett is already waiting. Carlisle's pastor friend is already here and I believe their about to cue the music.", Alice said**

With that the music started, Esme was already done with my hair and she kissed me on the check and went outside. Alice and Ari hugged me, then left to walk out with Jasper and Jacob. Carlisle then came up.

"**Are you ready Bella?", he asked**

I wanted him to give me away because he has been a father figure to me, no matter what.

"**Yes, I am.", I responded**

We then went outside and the sun was a bit out, which I didn't really care everyone here was either a vampire or of the supernatural. When the music for me to walk down the aisle, well technically the stone they laid out for today, Emmett's idea, I wanted to run as fast as I could to him. Then I saw him ahead of my and I gasped a little, he was absolutely breathe taking. I finally got to Emmett and Carlisle put my hand in Emmett's. Then priest asked if anyone objected our union. No one said anything, then we were asked to recite our vows. I went first.

"**Emmett, this love is nothing I could have ever dreamed of. You inspire me to continue throw the dark and cloudy days and without you I truly believe I would have fell off a path with no return. I realize that, I will never have to see a dark day because you light up my skies and give me hope for better horizons.", I sobbed**

"**Now, you Emmett.", the priest said**

"**Bella, every time we touch, kiss, or talk, I fall more in love with you. And I will love you, even when you don't love yourself. You have made me understand what it is to love someone, I will give anything for your happiness. Bella, you are apart of my life that I would never let go.", he said proudly**

"**You may now kiss the bride.", the priest said**

He leaned down to me and when our lips touched I swear I could have been on fire and not have minded on bit as long as he was here. Emmett is my little piece of heaven, I thought.

* * *

**AN: Everything, such as the way the wedding looked, Bella's dress, Alice and Ari's dress, the hairs styles and even the ring the pictures are on my profile. Just copy and paste them into your search bar. Also leave your comments, positive and negative. **


	15. Peace for Now

**Arianna POV**

The wedding was beautiful, I almost cried. I got to see a lot of people that I haven't in a while. I saw Tanya, Irina, and Kate again. I met some new people like Peter and Charlotte.

"**Well, hey suga', I heard you put Jasper on his ass.", Peter said laughing**

Charlotte hit him on the back of the head.

"**I'm sorry he doesn't know how to control himself.", she said**

"**No it's fine. I didn't really mind.", I said**

Although I could tell Jacob minded that all this vampires were around only because they would have to feed on humans.

"**Well, I guess since I will be staying with you all, I will have to see if you can put me on my ass. Until then I have to go introduce myself to Emmett's mate.", Peter said**

Charlotte and him ran off to Bella and Emmett. I thought about running, leaving the Cullens. I couldn't keep hurting people. That's when Alice grabbed my arm and growled.

"**Don't try it, I will know. Our futures get clearer with out you.", she said **

Jacob came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"**Hey, what was all of that about?", he wondered**

"**Nothing Alice being Alice.", I explained**

Then Carlisle went on the stage where the band was playing.

"**I would just like to make a toast to this marvelous couple. You both display pure happiness and I would like to say, I hope you both share many millennium together. And have great health.", Carlisle chuckled**

"**Cheers.", everyone said in unison**

After Carlisle came down. I left Jacob's side and went on the stage. I was nervous to be singing in front these people.

"**Okay, well first I would like to congratulate my best friend who has truly found her soul mate. Emmett and Bella, I hope you both realize that you are one and the same.**

I cleared my throat.

**So I guess Emmett's present to Bella will be presented first because he asked first. Bella, this song goes to how Emmett feels about the love he has for you.", I said**

The band started playing.

_**Much as you blame yourself,**_

_**You can't be blamed for the way that you fee**__**l**_

_**Had no example of a love,**__**That was even remotely rea**__**l**_

_**How can you understand**_

_**Something that you never had?**_

_**Ooh, baby, if you let me,**__**I can help you out with all of that**_

_**Girl, let me love you,**__**And I will love you,**__**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl, let me love you,**__**I know your trouble**_

_**Don't be afraid,**__**Girl, let me help**_

_**Girl, let me love you,**__**And I will love you,**__**Until you learn to love yourself**_

_**Girl, let me love you,**__**A heart in numbness**__** Is brought to life,**__**I'll take you there**_

**Hey, hey**** Girl, let me love you, baby, oh **

**Girl, let me love you, baby Let me love you,Let me love you,Oh Ooh**

_**I can see the pain behind your eyes,**__**It's been there for quite a while**_

_**I just wanna be the one**__** To remind you what it is to smile, yeah**_

_**I would like to show you**__** What true love can really do**_**Girl, let me love you,****And I will love you,****Until you learn to love yourself**

**Girl, let me love you,I know your trouble Don't be afraid,Girl, let me help**

**Girl, let me love you ,And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself Girl, let me love you,**

**A heart in numbness Is brought to life,I'll take you there Oh, oh, oh, hey Girl, let me love you, baby**

**Let me love you Girl, let me love you, baby let me love you, baby**

**Let me love you Girl, let me love you, baby**

_**For every heart that beats,**__** For every heart that beats,**__** For every heart that beats,**__**For every heart that beats**_

**Heart that beats,****Heart that beats,****Heart that beats**** Heart that beats**

**Girl, let me love you,And I will love you,Until you learn to love yourself **

**Girl, let me love you,I know your trouble Don't be afraid,Girl, let me help**

**Girl, let me love you,****And I will love you,****Until you learn to love yourself**** Girl, let me love you,**_**A heart in darkness**_

_**Is brought to life,**_

**I'll take you there**

**Darlin', let me love you, baby Love you, baby, hey**

**Let me love you, baby  
**

I stopped singing. I looked up and I saw Jacob standing in front, while everyone was dancing.

"**This song is for Emmett.", I said**

**So many nights I sit by my window**

**Waiting for someone to sing me his song**

**So many dreams I kept deep inside me**

**Alone in the dark but now you've come along  
And you light up my life You give me hope to carry on**

**You light up my days And fill my nights with song  
Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water Could it be finally I'm turning for home **

**And finally, a chance to say, "Hey, I love you"**

**Never again to be all alone  
'Cause you, you light up my life You give me hope to carry on**

**You light up my days And fill my nights with song  
And you, you light up my life You give me hope to carry on**

**You light up my days And fill my nights Fill my nights with song, with song  
You give me hope to carry on You light up my days And fill my nights with song  
It can't be wrong when it feels so right 'Cause you, you light up my life **

**My life, my life, my life oh**

**Bella POV**

I was so happy, I thought Ari did an amazing job. I was kind of shocked that Emmett knew she could sing. I turned to look at him, his eyes were filled with venom.

"**Emmett your song was beautiful. How did you know she could sing?", I asked**

"**I came home one day and she was singing.", he explained**

He turned and grabbed my face and leaned in to kiss me. I was shocked because I felt everything in that one little kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped one around my lower back. I was getting turned on. Emmett chuckled.

"**Bella, Bella. Always so eager.", he laughed**

"**Oh Emmett, what a tease.", I said**

I was really excited about tonight. I knew we weren't going far, because of the whole army but it would be far enough that we had privacy. Emmett and I continued to dance, while telling each other how much we loved one another. When Alice then came over, she had changed into a sundress, which was light pink.

"**Come Bella, it's time for you two to go on your honey moon.", she said **

I leaned in to peck Emmett, which then turned into a long kiss. Alice then pull me away, I growled and everyone chuckled.

"**Oh, Bella you will have all night for that. Now, lets go.", Alice said**

We whisked away upstairs. Esme and Arianna took out the pins from my hair. Alice untied my dress, then ran to get another dress and a different pair of shoes. After I was done changing. All of us girls took a picture.

"**I will put all of the pictures, in an album for you Bella. It will be ready when you come back.", Esme said**

"**Oh, I didn't even notice the photographer. Please no embarrassing pictures.", I begged**

"**The best pictures are the one caught off guard.", Alice beamed**

I rolled my eyes and we went downstairs and every one was waiting. I found Em at the bottom. Everyone was wishing their goodbyes and what not. I gave everyone a hug, while Em pulled the car around. Once in the car with Emmett I sort of felt like getting away for a while was going to be a good thing. I mean, I was just excited to with him where ever we were going but a little part of me was glad to have this piece before the storm. As he was driving, we held hands. The more Emmett kept driving the forest became more dense, there was more animals and less people around. Looking ahead I saw this cabin, it looked pretty cozy and as if someone made it by hand with real trees. When the car stopped Emmett rushed to my side to help me out of the car. I started walking towards the house, he rushed past me, to open the door. It smelled great out here, I never knew that I would like the forest. I walked around the house I noticed there was no kitchen or bathroom. Well, there was a bathroom, just no toilet.

"**I made the house a while ago, and I never had a purpose for it, until now.", Emmett said**

I turned around to face him. He was standing in the hallway with a smirk on his face, then it turn a bit serious.

"**Bells, we don't have to rush to do anything, tonight. We can stay as long -", he began. **

I ran up to him and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. I leaned down to kiss him on the lips. I started to run my hands through his curly hair. He was trying to be gentle by rubbing his hands up and down my body. As we were kissing, I lost patience with the buttons on his shirt, so I ripped the whole thing off. He laid me down on my back, onto the bed, then he started kissed on my neck, while taking off my dress. After my dress was off he ripped my bra and panties off and then took his pants off. He went back to kissing my neck, slowly going to my breasts. He started working on my left breast, licking and flicking my nipples while massing the other one with his hands. He slowly began to kiss down to my belly button, making me squirm a little. When he made it down to my hot center, if I could I believe I would have passed out from sheer excitement. He lifted my legs so they sat on his shoulders. He flicked his tongue against my clit, causing me to buck my hips. He felt so good in between my legs, I grabbed his hair to pull him closer to me. He slid his tongue between my lips and that sent me over the edge, I could feel the orgasm rippling deep in my stomach. Emmett then stuck two fingers inside me and began to start pumping in and out. I started to shake even harder, while I was finishing my orgasm, Emmett was licking up my juices. He came up to kiss me on the lips, and I could taste myself on him.

"**Bella, are you ready?", Emmett asked**

For a moment I just stared into his eyes. I knew I loved him, and that I would be spending the rest of my life loving him. This moment couldn't be any more perfect.

"**Emmett, I have been waiting for you a long time.", I simply said**

He leaned down to kiss my lips and adjusted himself to my entrance. He pushed in slowly but with a little force. Of course, I didn't bleed or anything but I could still feel the tearing. It wasn't really painful, it just stung a bit. We sat there for about two seconds, then I lifted my hips and grabbed his arms. He started thrusting into me slowly at first, and it felt amazing. We kept having sex in many different positions over the next three days. We didn't stop because we were tired, we just stopped to cuddle.

"**Bella?", Emmett asked**

"**Hmm...", I said**

"**Are you nervous about-", he began**

I placed my finger over his lips.

"**I'm sure Arianna is taking care of everything. We will be ready when the time comes.", I explained**

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload again, I had a little bit of a writer's block and some family issues. Leave comments as usual. **


	16. Assembly

**Jasper POV **

After Bella and Emmett left for there honey moon, a lot of the vampire stayed behind. I'm guessin' that was the work of Carlisle. We were all sittin' in the living conversing with each other. It was nice seeing Charlotte and Peter, after so long.

**"Well, when are we going to get this show on the road?", Peter asked**

**"What are you talking about?", Kate wondered**

**"So no one else is wondering why Carlisle has asked us to stay behind after the wedding, unless it was for an orgy party?", Peter said**

Actually it was nice to just see Charlotte, I forgot how Peter can be. He is such a quagmire, I really don't know how Charlotte can put up with him. Arianna stood up and so did Jacob and Seth. They seemed to be really on edge with all the vampires in the room. She walked over to the staircase so that she was standing in front of the room.

**"Carlisle has kept you here because, he needs your help. I would understand if you don't want to help. Not many of you here know me all that well. There is a war brewing against myself and the Cullens...I just want everyone here to know that the Cullens won't change their feelings towards you if you want to walk out of the door, so if you are going to leave, I would advise you to do so now.", Arianna said**

Everyone actually had started to feel strong emotions for Ari. She looked around the room for any sense of shaky faith.

**"This army coming for me, might not even come soon, it could even take years. The army from what I know will be a majority of half vampires such as myself. So, I guess we will train -", she said**

Garret a rouge vampire chuckled. Her eyes flashed to him.

**"Something funny ?", she asked**

**"Actually this is, how could a half vampire be stronger than a full vampire?", Garret wondered**

**"Were not really stronger but our emotions don't completely power what we do, therefore making less room for mistakes.", she shrugged**

**"I'd have to see it to believe it.", Garret challenged**

**"I would love to show you.", she said**

We all got up and walked out into the back yard.

**"Now, now halfy you can't use your powers during this fight.", Garret said**

**"Trust me, I won't need to.", she winked**

That set Garret off his rocker. He ran at Arianna full speed and when he went to grab for her, she front tucked over him and was standing behind him.

**"Garret please stop this foolishness, we need to start learning.", Esme pleaded **

He turned around and walked up to Arianna, he swung his right hand, and she neatly dodged it. While she dipped she grabbed his arm, and punched him in the stomach. Garret fell to the ground, he rushed up to be close lined by Arianna's arm, while he was in the air she grabbed him by the neck and twisted slightly.

**"I believe, this is where I would have killed you.", Arianna said**

She dropped him onto the ground and turned around to the face the rest of us. Garret got up and rushed towards her, Arianna turned around. I thought he was going to try and hit her, but instead he knelled in front of her and grabbed her hand.

**"I'm in your debt, Ms. Arianna.", Garret said**

**"Please don't worry about it.", she blushed **

Her blush then filled the air for a slight minute, it was mouth waterin' but I was used to being 'round her, I did not even flinch. After that every vampire relaxed a bit. We sparred against each other on and off for about a week. During that time, we all got to know each other on a better note. Garret really got to know Kate, our cousin from up north. Arianna and I made sure everyone was ready. After training today, Esme went inside to make Arianna, Jacob and Seth food. Speaking of that, I wondered where Leah went. As, we all went our separate ways some vampires went out to hunt while others went to freshen up.

**"So, where did Leah run off to?", I asked**

**"She has been in her cabin these past couple of days. Too many vampires around for her to handle.", Seth explained **

That seemed normal for Leah at least. Although I had this feeling in the back on my mind that something was not right. Then I heard something moving in the woods. All the vampires in the house stiffened.

**"Arianna, why don't you come out to play.", a voice called **

After that I felt this painful ringing in my head, it felt like Jane was using her powers, but worse.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but that's how I wanted this chapter to be short and suspenseful. And I also wanted to do a quick point of view from Jasper. ****Let me know what you think.**


	17. In the Open

**Emmett POV **

As we were on our way home, back to the family, I could not be any more filled with joy and happiness. Until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and hit our car. The car tumbled over about three times. When we got out of the car, I looked to make sure Bella, was alright. I looked up the highway to see someone I never thought I would see again.

**"What are you doing here?", I asked**

**"I've come for revenge.", he answered**

He looked over at Bella. He would have to kill me first to ever get to her.

**Jacob POV**

My head was pounding. I could not even phase into a wolf. I heard him walk in through the door, with is group of "friends". I could see Arianna was still standing but it didn't look like she could move much. He then came around the corner to the kitchen, he looked down at the floor of vampires.

**"Was all of this for me, I'm so flattered.", he said**

He walked over to Arianna, who took a automatic step back. He raised an eyebrow.

**"Someone seems to have been practicing her craft. Good, you know I like a good challenge. **

He turned to wave his hand towards us.

**Have you told them about me, about why I'm chasing you?", he wondered**

Arianna did not answer him. She looked over at me and mouthed "I'm sorry". I didn't understand the apology.

**"Oh you haven't told them about me? How rude are you Arianna? These people have welcomed you into their home and you're keeping secrets.", he taunted **

He went over to the living room and moved the couch so the it was facing the kitchen now. He sat down on the couch and made hisself comfortable. He was a clean cut man, he had on a black suit with a dark green shirt the made his blue eyes stand out.

**"I guess it's story time then. Hmm, where should I begin?", he wondered**

**"Why don't you start where I kicked you're ass.", Arianna growled**

Then she suddenly dropped to her knees. She was trying to fight whatever he was doing to us.

**"I never did have patience for your mouth. I think I will start with how we meet. It was a very foggy day actually and her parents had arranged for us to meet. I remember thinking, all of the girls here are just the same, all boring and unremembering. My father had told me earlier that day, Micheal please don't ruin this meeting her parents and I have a strong alliance together.", Micheal began**

I really didn't feel like listening to his story but anything to find out why she has been keeping secrets.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe he really came back, when was Edward going to understand. When I was about to talk, I was tackled to the ground my this bitch. I flipped her off of me. I went into a defensive stance.

**"I thought about when you were going to show your face again. And now that I actually see it, I want to hurl.", I sneered **

She came running at me and I met her half way, when we collided it sounded like a thunder storm. In the air, I swung her by her arms and threw her to the ground. I looked over at Em, for a quick second when Rosalie punched me in my jaw. I backhanded her, and kicked her in the stomach. We were standing across from each other now. I never took my eyes off her.

**"Do you really believe that Emmett could love someone broken like you?", she asked**

**"No, my mind does not want to believe it but my heart can't help but fall for someone like him.", I replied**

**"Aww, how sappy of you.", she said **

Then she started walking towards me.

**"Why did you really come back? Was it to really sabotage our honey moon, if you really cared why wouldn't you just crash the wedding", I asked**

**"We have our reasons...", Rosalie replied**

**"Reasons...I have never known you to not react to your emotions. Why would you wait until we were on our way home...", I began**

I started thinking...It was happening. He was at the house.

**"Emmett, it's starting!", I screamed **

I turned on my heel and kept running towards the house.

**Michael POV**

**"When I first met Arianna, I thought she was pretty but I never knew that she was smart, that's what attracted me to her in the beginning. She was in the library with a tutor and they were talking about books and poems. Which at the time, was very so against the law. You were always one to stray away from what was wrong and right.", I said **

**"So what you did was right!", Arianna yelled **

**"You being my wife was right.", I calmly said**

I was looking into her green eyes. I couldn't tell if she was scared or not, but if she was she was putting on a great mask. I got up off the couch and walked over to the sink, where a vampire was laying. I didn't release my mental hold on her, though. I picked her up my her shirt, now I could tell she was scared. I had seen her before, I believe her name was Emily or Elizabeth.

**"What's her name?", I wondered**

**"Leave her alone.", she pleaded **

**"I just want to know her name. No need for you to be snappy.", I explained **

**"Her name is Esme.", she whispered **

Esme... I gently put her back on the ground.

**"You know you can't keep running from me Arianna. I will kill them all if you don't leave with me.", I said **

I turned to look at her. She seemed like she was deep in thought, but she was looking at the wolf. I ran over to him. I pulled his head back hard enough to make my point. She hissed.

**"I remember why I wouldn't accept you proposal. **

I let him go and I sat back on the couch just to entertain her story.

**It was because I always thought you seemed to get everything you wanted when you snapped those fingers of yours. I didn't want to be with someone who just thought of me as a prize or a trophy. Even though you stole from me once you will never have me in your bed ever again.", she finished. **

I ran up to her and pushed her against the wall. I grabbed her face and lifted her so she was eye level with me.

**"But guess what, if it's not me your husband will never have had you first.", I sneered**

I heard a pair of feet running in the forest towards the house. Then I got an elbow to the face and it broke my control.

**Arianna POV**

How dare he think that I would ever want him. After he dropped me everyone was able to get up. I punched him in the face, but he kicked me and I flew threw the balcony window. After I landed on my back, he jumped off the balcony and I got up. Jacob had jumped down behind him. Micheal turned around and grabbed him by the neck.

**"No! Stop!", I begged **

**"So this is what you're willing to protect. A person who could kill you by accident if he lost control of his temper?", he asked**

I didn't answer him, I just looked Jake in his eyes. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave. I couldn't put anyone else in danger. So I turned and ran away. I knew he would follow behind. He jumped on my back and I fell to the ground. I turned over and kicked him, he punched me in my jaw and leaned down to bite me. I remember seeing a fire and hearing growling.

When I woke up, I was in a room I hadn't seen before. I was immediately scared. I thought he got me, I got off the bed and felt dizzy.

**"Relax, you're at my cabin.", he said**

**"Why did you bring me here?", I wondered**

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. **


	18. Getting Back Up

**Jacob POV**

I could not believe everything that has happened over the other day. Everything had my head spinning. I didn't understand why Ari would keep something like this from me. I would have been and I still am understanding about this. Woman get raped, that doesn't change who you are. I brought her to my cabin because Carlisle thought it was best to keep her away from the house for a few. I remember the conversation very well.

"**Jacob, we should keep her in your cabin, since you both are close, maybe she will feel more at home here during her recovery.", he said**

"**How long will it be until she wakes up, Doc?", I wondered**

He chuckled.

"**I'm not really sure, it could be days or weeks. He hit her pretty hard and her mind is already traumatized. She hasn't been dealing with her emotions and her mind is trying to protect itself.", he replied**

"**What are we going to do with them?", I wondered**

At the time I was angry because they should all be a pile of ashes right now. Why would they have Zafrina hold them. After everything they have put this family through. I ...I just didn't understand. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Esme.

"**Jake, we are keeping them because the decision is not complete until Arianna awakens. Please relax, while you're inside. Unless you would like to go out, you have been inside for three days maybe it will be nice for you to stretch a bit?", Esme said**

She was always so motherly, I often did look to her for advice. Although I understood why they were waiting, I wasn't going to leave her not until she woke up and was fine. Bella couldn't stay in the room with her for long, she hated seeing her like this, but she never left the house to hunt. I stood up from the chair, I was in and walked over to my bed, which she was laying in. Carlisle was checking her monitors. I sat on the edge the bed. I looked down at her, Arianna looked like she was sick. Her hair wasn't vibrant as usual, she was losing pigment in her skin. Her skin felt cold. I couldn't lose her, if I did I would have any reason to exist. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"**I love you, Arianna. Please come back to me.", I whispered. **

Then she jumped up and twisted off the bed.

******"Relax, you're at my cabin.", I said**

******"Why did you bring me here?", she wondered**

******Bella POV **

They were just sitting there on the couch in Jacob's cabin. Rosalie, Edward, and Micheal. We had killed everyone else, during the fight. All of the other covens left after we thanked them for supporting us, except for Senna , Zafrina, Kachiri, Irina, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Peter and Charolette. Whom have all gotten close to Arianna. Carmen and Eleazar decided to leave with the group because they missed their home. It's been almost a week since Arianna has been awake. I really couldn't leave the house, without knowing she was okay. Emmett , Jasper and Alice came back from hunting. Emmett came and sat down next to me. He kissed me on the cheek. We all just sat in the living room, except Carlisle who was upstairs with Ari and Jacob, just listening to the two heartbeats. We heard another, we all cocked to the side, Esme got up to start cooking for Seth. Seth came in with a piece of paper in his hand.

**"****Leah, she left, she went to find another pack or something.", he said **

**"****Seth don't feel like that, she still loves you maybe she just needs some time. Why keep her where is in unhappy?", Jasper asked **

**"****Yea, you're right Jazz. Jacob still upstairs with her?", Seth asked**

**"****She hasn't woken up yet, and he doesn't want to leave her side.", Esme said **

She brought out a plate for Seth, who gladly took it. Carlisle came downstairs to hug and kiss Esme.

**"****What if she doesn't wake up, then what are we going to do with them?", I asked**

Everyone turned to look at me in shock, to be honest I was shocked myself. Although, it was an honest question. I didn't want to think about losing my best friend but just in case, we should all have a plan with what to do wi**th them. **

**"****Bells, she is going to wake up and when she does, we will deal with it then.", Peter said**

That's when we heard movement upstairs. I was about to move when Peter put his hand up, for me to wait.

******Arianna POV**

**I woke up on the defense. All I remembered was Micheal hitting me and then everything went black. I didn't recognize where I was. I did relax when I saw Jacob. I asked him why we were here. **

**"****Carlisle thought it would be better if you were farther from the house.", he explained**

Carlisle was thoughtful. I sat back on the bed next to Jake, and hugged him tightly. I sitting in his lap with my legs around his waist and buried my head in his neck, while he rubbed my back. He pulled me back and started rubbing my cheeks with his thumb, I blushed a little. And I could hear the vampires downstairs have a sharp intake of air.

**"****Let's take a walk.", Jake said**

**"****Are you asking or telling me?", I wondered **

**"****Neither it's a suggestion that you are going to accept.", he said simply **

With that he lifted me up and we were out the window on the side of the room. He ran away from the cabin so we wouldn't run into the Cullen house. I would eventually have to go back, I have all my things there. What would be the point of keeping me so sheltered now. It will just prolong the inevitable. After about six minutes Jacob stopped. We were where the town met the forest. I didn't even remember what I had on. I looked down at myself and thought of Alice changing me.

**"****Bella, changed you even though Alice wanted to so badly. Bella told her that is was no need to dress her up in something that will make her uncomfortable.", Jacob said **

I still thought that was creepy how he could tell what I was thinking. I was wearing a simple blue tank top with gray shorts and blue vans. Jacob had on black cargos and blue sneakers. We had started heading to the gazebo where we first met. Jacob was the first to break the silence.

**"****So, why didn't-", he began**

I cut him off, I wasn't ready to talk about that.

**"****You love me now?", I wondered**

He sighed and shook his head. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me close to him. His left arm was wrapped around my waist while his right hand held my chin up so I would have to look him in those brown eyes of his. And looking up at him, I noticed his hair has grown almost to his shoulders.

**"****Of course I love you and it didn't start now, it has always been here. I just wasn't ready to love someone and neither were you. Arianna your past is something you should have told me about.**

I tried to take a step back but he only held me tighter.

******I wouldn't have judged you, I would have only tried to help. The whole family would have helped. No one would have babied you or anything like that. I know you feel the same way about me that I do about you, you may not want to admit it but we all know. Even though, I'm ready I won't rush you into making a decision.", Jake explained**

He leaned down and I closed my eyes. He lightly kissed me on my forehead and I blushed, which I noticed was happening more and more.

**"****Jacob, I love you. I just don't know how to be in a relationship and what comes with it. Usually we both have to be open with each other and tell each other things. As you can I see I'm used to keeping things to myself because I don't want others to get hurt for something that deals with me." I explained **

**"****Who gave you the right to be a martyr. You can't just go around willing to die for everyone else with out talking to everyone. We both have things we need to work on to be better for each other so why don't we work on them together?", Jacob reasoned**

**"****I won't make any promises, but I will try.", I said**

**"****Let's head back to my cabin you have some decisions to make.", Jake said**

I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and pulled me back towards the forest. We ran back together hand in hand.

******Jasper POV**

Jacob and Ari walked in through the front door and I could feel the blossoming love they had growin'. The first one to get up was Bella, she damn near knocked Jacob over to hug her.

**"****I'm so happy you're awake. Don't ever scare me like that.", Bella said**

After everyone gave their hugs and kisses. I walked over to her. I grazed the scar near the edge of her forehead with my finger. Nobody else in this house understands me completely, the reason I am the way I am. Why I had to fight vampires in the war. Only Arianna does and if I would have lost her, I would have lost the only person that knew, that can actually comprehend the life I went through. I hugged her tightly.

**"****I know Jazz, it's okay.", she said**

**"****You know you should stay out of my head darlin'.", I said**

She just shrugged.

**"****So what decisions am I going to have to make?", Arianna asked**

No one said anything at first. Esme then spoke up.

**"****Since this whole plot was about you. We feel as though, that your choice matters the most with if you want to kill them yourself or if you want Emmett and Jasper to take care of it...", Esme drifted **

I was hoping she would let me. I can't really stand any of them at the moment. At the time Arianna put her shield down. Her emotions were running wild. She was scared, worried, relieved and drained. I calmed the whole room down. I could see her visibly relax into Jacob's side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**"****I don't think I was the only person in danger these past weeks or how ever long. Bella and Emmett have also been a target by Edward and Rosalie's vengeance and I also think they both should have a say in what happens to them. I personally want Micheal dead, it doesn't matter who kills him, I just want him gone.", Arianna said**

**"****We both want Edward and Rosalie dead.", Emmett said**

Arianna didn't say anything she waved her hand and Emmett, Jacob and I moved first. Jacob killed Micheal, I got Rosalie and Emmett had Edward. Alice, Charlotte and Petter started the fire in the back.

* * *

**AN: Shout out to Malisa Lahote Atera for getting me motivated to write another chapter. **


End file.
